Letters
by iwannago2issabellan
Summary: It’s the start of 7th year and James Potter and Lily Evans are starting to see different things in each other… things they didn’t notice before. . Time travel, mysterious nights out, trips to Hogshead, nights spent in the shrieking shack and pranks JPLE


**Chapter one- A bad start to the year**

_Dear Diary,_

_I HATE THAT ROTTEN SNEAK OF A JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Him, and his friend Sirius Black is almost as bad… but when they're together!_

_Remus is alright, I guess! Well… OK he is pretty nice. Peter, apart from the fact that he is a hang on who follows them around like the pathetic excuse for a boy that he is! _now lost in thought lily continues_ actually, his is more like a rat than anything else now I think about it!_

_It's strange, they have so many secrets that they don't let you in on. For example the other night Sirius' second cousin 3 times removed's, aunt's , sister's, mother was sick. Purlease AS IFF!!!_

_I think Remus could be a great friend if only he stopped associating with Potter and Black!! On the other hand, potter is kinda cute… but SOOOO arrogant! What is with the ruffling of his hair, he thinks a bit of talent on the quidditch pitch puts him above every one else…_

_Potter, he asks me out every day almost! He knows I'm going to say no, he just does it to annoy me! One of these days, I going to say yes and not turn up! Maybe that will stop him! Or maybe not… Worth a try!_

_Got to go now, Molly is calling me for breakfast!_

_Lily_

Lily quickly got ready for a day of school and met up with her best friends Molly Hepsibah and Amelia Bones. The owl post came and went. Lily read the front page article of the Daily Prophet to her friends. "Listen to this guys, 'The Weasley family wins the Prophet draw'. There's your boyfriend, Molls!" Arthur Weasley looked up from his plate at the group. Molly saw him and hissed at Lily. "He heard you! I **can not **believe you did that Lily Evans!" Lily sipped her pumpkin juice. It had a strange taste to it. She examined the liquid in her cup. It looked liked pumpkin juice. She dismissed the thought and drained the cup.

Half way through breakfast Lily burped a deep rumbling belch that made every one at the table turn and stare, she was so embarrassed. Then she burped again, more violently this time. And again. Soon she could not speak because she was burping so often. She glanced over at Sirius and James. James was whispering in Black's ear and Black was sniggering uncontrollably. She stood up and advanced towards the pair of them. The sniggering stopped but the broad grin was still stuck on Black and Potter's faces. She raised her wand. "Mult_burp_us sectus" At first nothing happened. At this, an even wider grin stretched James's face. As Lily watched, the colour drained out of his face. Then all the colour came back. His face slowly started to turn green. Then blue. Then purple. Then electric pink. It went on this way until he went pure white and Professor Unwitch, the defence against the Dark Arts teacher, sent him to the hospital wing. Lily got a detention but she thought it was worth it.

_Ha!_

_The look on Evan's face was priceless! Absolutely priceless!_

_Unfortunate she got Prongs instead. I didn't think that would happen. He's still in the hospital wing. The effects of that spell were scary, even though the prank was the one of the best we've done. Moony was outraged. He didn't know I was going to do that. You see, James didn't have anything to do with it. I planned it ALL. I drugged lily's cup with a burping potion, lay back, and relaxed to watch the results. We got a good lot of detention, me and Prongs. A whole month! It probably has something to do with the head girl badge. Wormtail was scared stiff when we got detention. No idea why. What is there for him to be scared about? He wasn't involved, and the teachers knew it. They gave him the stern eye, that's it. I quite fancy that girl, even though she's Prongs'. Better not tell him that! Well, that was one good prank to start one good year!_

_Padfoot_


End file.
